The present invention relates to a lever hook for lifting manhole covers.
There has been known a hand-held hook for lifting manhole covers which comprises a rod having on one end a grip and on the other end an engagement portion for engaging a hook hole in a manhole cover. In use, the engagement portion is engaged in the hook hole and the grip is manually gripped and then pulled up to lift the manhole cover. The manhole cover as it is lifted is retracted to open the manhole. To close the manhole, the manhole cover is moved over the manhole by the hook manually held by the worker and then is allowed down to cover the manhole. The worker who uses the prior hand-held lifting hook is required to consume a large amount of physical energy to open and close the manhole cover. One problem with the hand-held lifting hook is that the worker tends to suffer from injuries such as a slipped disk while working. Some heavy manhole covers weigh 250 Kg, and can only be opened and closed by three to four workers.